Pirate101
Pirate101 is a game from KingsIsle Entertainment. It is a downloadable online multiplayer game were you can make your own pirate and battle both on land and high in the sky.You can buy ships that can fly you to other places and worlds.The worlds in Pirate101 include Skull Island , Monquista , Valencia , Cool Ranch , MooShu , Marleybone , Aquila and more mysterious worlds which are going to come out! Plot The game centers around an imprisoned orphan on a ship in combat. Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry find and rescue you. They ask you if you are a boy or girl, what your name is, how your parents were killed , where you were raised, and why you were arrested. These are to give you special talents while playing the game, such as being raised in Krokotopia makes you "naturally spooky". Boochbeard and Gandy call you "the one", and let you out. You discover that you are on an Armada ship, and are introduced to the idea of being a pirate. A prisoner in the cell across from you calls you over, and you let them out. You gain your first crew member, which varies between a different person through what you chose. Afterwards, you have to defeat the soldiers on the Armada ship, under the direct orders of the Armada leader Deacon . Just before you attack him, he vanishes into thin air. You cross over to Boochbeard's ship, and leave the other ship as it sinks into the ocean. You learn about sailing through the skies, and go to Skull Island . The main plot continues throughout the game as you do things such as recover stolen treasures that once belonged to famous pirates. But main quest in the game is to find 7 pieces of Pollo's map that will lead you and you crew to the ancient and lost city of gold, El Dorado. Story of the Spiral It is a wondrous time of exploration and adventure, when tall ships fly the endless skies and brave the Stormgates of the Spiral . Not long ago, a generation of explorers led by the great Marco Pollo opened and mapped dozens of connections between the various realms. Trade and commerce sprang up all over the Spiral, and many nations learned that the size and strength of their fleets were the key to their destiny. Marleybone , Valencia , Monquista , and Polaris emerged as the dominant powers of the era, forming colonies and forging trade routes that made them wealthy and powerful. Grizzleheim and many other realms, tried to stay neutral, trading with all and claiming no empire. Competing colonial interests led to tension between the great powers, and then to war .Polaris, led by Emperor Napoleguin , launched a great war against Marleybone , Valencia , and Monquista. Every other realm in the Spiral soon found themselves drawn into the conflict as allies, mercenaries, or battlefields. Napoleguin's military genius and strong navy brought the Spiral to its knees - his victory seemed assured, but Marleybone's staunch resolve and Valencia's new clockwork Armada finally defeated him. The war and its aftermath was a wild, lawless time in the Skyways . Colonies, cut off from their owners, collapsed into anarchy or fell to hostile raiders. Mercenary ship capta ins constantly switched allegiances, fighting for Marleybone this week and Polaris the next, switching flags whenever the winds of profit and fortune changed. In time, some of these captains refused to follow any nation - they saw the ships of every side as prizes waiting to be pillaged. The first Pirates were born. Pirates flourished in the outer reaches of the Spiral , where the colonial powers spread their forces thinner and thinner. In Skull Island , gangs of pirates took control of entire skyways , building their own ports and cities and launching daring raids in every corner of the Spiral. After the war's end, the great navies had been humbled and broken - no one could stop the spread of piracy, and the pirate lords amassed huge hoards of plunder and gold. Captain Avery dreams of transforming Skull Island from a den of thieves into a new Pirate republic. This is the Golden Age of Piracy, when Wharf Rats and Cutthroats can make imperial navies tremble. But winds of change are blowing across the Spiral . Marleybone's Royal Navy is regrouping, and lawless Skyways are being tamed. The Armada continues to rise. The Clockworks are supposed to be the military of the Valencian monarchy, but many are beginning to wonder if the Clockworks and their leader, Kane, don't have an agenda of their own. The Armada keeps growing, despite the end of the war it was created to fight. Now Armada ships are venturing into distant realms, hunting down Pirates and enforcing the law as they define it. Classes There are 5 classes: Buccaneer , Swashbuckler , Privateer, Musketeer and Witchdoctor . Buccaneer *Buccaneers are strong and tough! * They can wear the heaviest armor and wield the biggest weapons. *Buccaneer's signature power is "Blade Storm", it gives them an extra attack if they drop an enemie in combat. *Their trainer is Mordekai. *Their starting companion is Kobe Yojimobo . Swashbuckler *Swashbucklers are quick and skilled with a blade. *They are using stabby weapons. * Their signature power is "Dance of Steel", it allows swashbuckler to attack every enemy around them at the same time. *Their trainer is Morgan LaFitte *Their starting companion is Subodai . Privateer *Privateers are supporting and healing their allies & companions. *Their signature power is "Reinforce", it allows them to heal all allies & companions at the same time. *They are using slashy weapons. *Their trainer is The Commodore *Their starting compainon is Egg Shen Musketeer *Musketeers are tricky! *They specialize in creating traps and obstacles to slow their enemies. *Their signature power is "Rain of Mortarshells", it blankets an area with explosive traps. *They are using shooty weapons. *Their trainer is Ol' Fish Eye *Their starting companion is Wing Chun Witchdoctor *Witchdoctors are masters of hoodoo and dark art. *Their signature power is "Jobu's Breath", it allows them to drain 50% of damage dealt to heal themselves. *They are using staffy weapons. *Their trainer is Madame Vadima. *Their starting companion is Kan Po . Creating a character Creating a character for Pirate101 takes place at the start of the in-game tutorial. Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry come to break you out of the brig and in determining whether you are the pirate they are looking for ask a series of questions tied to who you are. Be sure about your choices, as they can never be changed. Questions: #''Are you a boy, or a girl?'' #*'Boy #*Girl #''What's yer name, pirate?'' #*'You have to select your name. You can generate a name by picking from three lists: adjective, first name, and last name. #''We know you're an orphan. So how'd you lose your parents?' ''(''This question determines which Companion later joins your crew. This companion will be your fourth in game and you find them while raiding The Presidio )'' #*Mutiny! (Dead Mike ) #*Shipwrecked! (Lucky Jack Russel ) #*Armada! (Gaspard de Vole ) #*Storm! (Milo Graytail ) #*Squid attack! (Birgus Latro ) #''So who raised ye then? Where'd you grow up?'' #*'Skull Island (Born Sneak/+5% to Dodge) #**''This option is good for Swashbucklers.'' #*'Grizzleheim (Naturally tough/+5% to Health) #**''This option is good for everyone, especially Privateers and Buccaneers. '' #*'Krokotopia (Naturally spooky/ Increased Power Effects) #**''This option is good for Witchdoctors and Privateers .'' #*'Marleybone (Keen Eyes/+5% to Accurancy) #**''This option is good for Musketeers.'' #*'MooShu (Born warrior/+5 damage) #**''This option is good for everyone.'' #''So how'd ye end up in this brig? What crime did the Armada arrest ye for?'' #*Brawling (Buccaneer class ) #*Smuggling (Musketeer class ) #*Treason (Privateer class ) #*Dueling (Swashbuckler class ) #*Hoodoo (Witchdoctor class ) After this you have to choose your flag and appearance. Combat Pirate101 introduces a brand new combat style to the players. Suprisingly it is quite like chess; you use strategy, special powers and your talented Companions to take out the "bad guys" on Skull Island ! Combat begins when you run into an enemy - so if you're not looking for a fight, keep an eye out and stay on the sidewalks. ''Remember, orange-named creatures are toughter '''than you, yellow-named creatures are near your level, and grey-named creatures are weaker than you.'' Battles begin with a planning phase, where you choose actions for your Pirate and Companions. Before executing your move, you can review information about characters and objects on the board by mousing over their portraits. *Characters and Companions are under your control *Other players’ Characters and Companions will have colors unique to them *Inanimate objects have a brown background *Enemies always have a red background 'Ship Combat' In Pirate101, Ships don't sail through the rough seas... but instead through majestic Skyways ! Island hop around the Spiral by sailing your Ship in a magical sky. Each world has its own unique Skyway with magical areas to unlock and discover. The Skyways are beautiful, but not without their own dangers! Enemy ships are around every corner that want to stop your Pirate from finishing your quest for treasure. You must keep an eye out for natural enemies, like dangerous Batacuda and Flying Fish . One way to avoid enemies and travel quickly through the Skyway is to hop into a Windlane with your ship!There are two windlanes, orange and blue. Each provides a different path through the Skyway, and automatically steers your Ship in the direction that it's traveling. Ships traveling in Windlanes can't be attacked by enemy ships and dangerous wildlife! :